There has developed a need for systems for storing and retrieving large amounts of information, particularly for use in computers. In the television industry there has been developed a system for storing and retrieving large amounts of video and audio information known as the video disc. The video disc is a flat plastic disc having the information stored thereon in the form of spaced grooves arranged along a spiral path. Two playback systems have been developed for the video disc. One system uses a laser for reading the grooves in the disc, and the other system uses a needle like stylus riding in a spiral groove in the disc which has the information grooves at the bottom thereof. The laser system has the advantage that it does not ride on the disc. Therefore, it can be easily and quickly moved along the disc for ease of random access to the information in the disc. However, it has the disadvantage that it requires a complex optical system and mechanical controls for moving the laser over the disc in proper relation to the information in the disc. The stylus system has the advantage that it is of simpler construction since the stylus follows the path of the information grooves by riding in the spiral groove containing the information grooves. However, it has the disadvantage that it is difficult to achieve random access to the information in the disc. This results partially from the fact that the discs used for video are relatively large, 12 inches in diameter, requiring movement of the stylus over a relatively large distance, about 3 inches. Also, the stylus rides in the spiral groove so that it is difficult to move the stylus quickly across the radius of the disc, and the stylus is supported on a relatively large arm which carries the stylus radially across the disc and is difficult to move quickly. Such a stylus system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,121 to M. C. Stewart, issued Dec. 14, 1982, entitled "Pickup Cartridge for Video Disc Player", U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,408 to B. K. Taylor, issued Nov. 29, 1983, entitled "Stylus Arm for Video Disc Player", and the article of K. C. Kelleher et al., entitled "The VideoDisc signal retrieval system", published RCA ENGINEER, Vol. 26-9, Nov./Dec 1981, pgs. 30-37. Because of the relative simplicity of the stylus system, it would be desirable to have such a system for use in storing information for computers but which would allow ease of random access to the information in the disc which is essential for computer use.